


A Day at the Beach

by pissmidorima (klancepromoter)



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, Omorashi, Pee, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-09
Updated: 2014-09-09
Packaged: 2018-02-16 17:30:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2278485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klancepromoter/pseuds/pissmidorima
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>midorima and takao go to the beach together and midorima really has to pee. this is a fic to satisfy my fucked up piss fetish so please don't read if u think this is gross</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Day at the Beach

"Shin-chan, help me put sunscreen on my back," Takao said. Takao had invited Midorima for a day at the beach, and Midorima wasn't really sure if this was a date or not, but he came anyway. The weather was beautiful, hot but not too hot, and Midorima was secretly excited about spending the day with Takao. Being with Takao made him feel really warm and fuzzy inside, even if it didn't seem like it. 

"You should have applied before we got here, you fool," Midorima said, squeezing sunblock into his hands. He rubbed the sunblock in, feeling the muscles in Takao's back. God, he wanted to feel Takao's chest too, and get pinned to the bed by Takao's toned arms, and just let him take what he wanted.

Midorima scrunched his face up. He couldn't think about that here. And it's not like it would ever happen. Even if it did somehow happen, Midorima would be too embarrassed to admit that he's a fucking bottom slut. It's annoying that he has to act so uptight all the time, but that's kind of his thing. 

Abandoning those thoughts, Midorima took out his beach towel, and laid next to Takao in the sand. With the sun beating down on him, he could feel the sweat dripping down his toned abs. 

"Want a water?" Takao asked, throwing a bottle of water at Midorima's face. Midorima cringed when the bottle hit his face. He was kind of embarrassed because he forgot to pack his own water. Maybe he was too busy thinking about ways to get Takao to make out with him on the beach. Anyway, he didn't need to thank Takao. It's not like he was grateful or anything, right?

Midorima chugged down the water. It was so damn hot outside and he didn't feel like pretending to be indifferent at that moment. "Takao, another one," Midorima said.

Takao threw Midorima another water bottle. "Are you sure your bladder can handle it?" Takao asked. Midorima's face flushed and he "casually" adjusted his glasses. 

"I'll be fine," he said. Midorima knew that Takao was just teasing him, but bathrooms are sort of a sensitive subject for him. As a kid, Midorima used to play games with himself to see how long he could hold his pee. And maybe Midorima used to have a weak bladder. And maybe he used to be scared to ask to go to the potty. This lead to quite a few incidents where Midorima was fucking desperate to wee in class, squirming at his class and unable to stand up without flooding his pants. He did all kinds of freaky stuff that makes him blush just thinking about it now. 

Other than those embarrassing childhood stories, Midorima had a really weird fetish that he would never admit to anyone. But okay, yeah, Midorima loved piss. It wasn't that he just liked piss. Almost every time he jerked off, he started thinking about those accidents he used to have, and how fucking humiliated he was, and how that fucking flood of peepee made a huge puddle on the floor. It got to the point that he couldn't cum without thinking about piss, and Midorima accepted that he was a kinky masochistic piss lover. God, it made him horny just thinking about it.

Midorima felt really uncomfortable and just a little bit turned on when Takao started making fun of his small bladder. But hey, it was hot as fuck, so Midorima chugged the second bottle of water too. He could feel all that liquid in his stomach, just waiting for it to be turned into piss. Fuck, there was gonna be so much piss in his bladder. He was gonna have to piss so fucking bad.

Midorima squirmed on his beach towel, starting to feel like he had to pee. Oh god, Midorima thought. He just wanted to have a nice day with Takao but somehow he ended up doing a hold. Nice job, piss lover. He hadn't jerked off in days, and just thinking about having a little accident in front of Takao. That sounded so fucking kinky that Midorima wanted to grind his dick into his beach towel and cum right there. He wanted Takao to spank him for being a naughty, horny little slu- whoa okay let's stop there. But sadly, Midorima has a lot of self control, and was able to control his boner. 

For about an hour or so, Takao made aimless conversation with Midorima while laying on their beach towels. Midorima found it harder and harder to pay attention as his need grew. He had to put more effort into pressing his cute little legs together. And it didn't help that the ocean was making such loud noises. Fuck, Midorima wanted to whip out his dick and piss in the ocean. But I mean, he has some class, so he held it more.

"Shin-chan," Takao said, "You feeling okay? You haven't been talking much."

"I'm perfectly f-fi- _ohhhhhh fuck_." Midorima panicked, feeling a little spurt of peepee go into his green swim trunks. That really strong urge to piss came out of nowhere, and he had to fucking go pee soon or he was gonna wet his pants. Out of reflex, he grabbed at his dick with both hands. He sat crossed legged, bouncing up and down. He didn't really care about keeping up appearance, he just had to fucking pee. Right now. 

"Whoa, Shin-chan, uh," Takao said, "you okay?" From Takao's point of view, it was pretty obvious that Midorima needed to piss. But Takao also noticed that Midorima seemed to be...enjoying himself? He was into having to pee or something?

Midorima felt another wave of desperation and stood up to pee dance in one spot. "I...I really have to, _ohhhhhhhhh_ ," Midorima spurted into his pants again, and the momentary relief felt so good. He just had to go pee. He wanted that orgasmic feeling of letting go after holding it for so long. He was so fucking full and it needed to come out, he needed to pee. 

Takao wasn't sure what the hell what happening. Midorima Shintaoru, the Generation of Miracles #1 Shooter, the complete control freak, was completely losing his composure and squirming all over the place. It was almost too good to be true. He couldn't stop himself from teasing.

"Awwh, does Shin-chan have to go potty?"

Midorima hopes to god that Takao didn't hear his moan in response. There was something downright erotic about getting treated like a baby, and he loved it. Fuck, he wanted to cum and piss and get fucked and just do anything that would give him release. He tried to walk off the beach, towards the bathrooms, but every time he moved he peed a little in his pants. It was going to come out, and soon.

On second thought, he couldn't hold it a second longer. "T-Takao...I'm going, ohhhh, I'm going to piss myself." Midorima moaned. He finally stopped squeezing all of his muscles, and felt a stream erupt from his dick. He pissed in his fucking pants. He felt the warm drip down his legs and spread into his shorts. Fuck, that feels so nice. He loves the feeling of wet pants more than anything. Warm piss was soaking into his swim trunks, and then making a wet little puddle in the sand. His face was pure relief, with no shame of finally letting go and going pee in his pants like a little boy. 

Midorima felt his stream finally stop. He was so relieved, and fuck, he wanted to cum. But just as he started rubbing himself over his swim trunks, he realized. 

_Oh god, I just pissed myself in front of Takao. Oh fuck. Fuuuck. I let this get so out of control, I should've just went to the bathroom earlier. And now there's piss everywhere and Takao saw me lose control. Fuck. Fuck. This is the worst thing that's ever happened to me. I'm going to cry. Fuck, I'm already crying. Please make this stop._

"Hey, uh, Shin-chan? Are you okay?" Takao said.

"Shut up, Takao," Midorima said, averting his eyes and blushing. "I know what you're going to say. You can't believe that I pissed myself. And that I'm digusting."

"No, Shin-chan, it's not like that at all. Everyone has accidents. And, ah, that was sort of, well, _ahugeturnonforme_ ," Takao said.

Midorima blushed as Takao wiped the tears from his face. He didn't know how pissing himself just increased his chances of getting with Takao, but he wasn't going to complain. Piss works in mysterious ways. 

"Why don't we get you cleaned up, and then we'll talk?" Takao asked.

**Author's Note:**

> this hasn't been proofread yet but i just really want to post this. i hope u enjoyed this ahaha...i love piss


End file.
